


火车

by frozen_caca



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_caca/pseuds/frozen_caca
Summary: 写写初恋OOC预警！
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Kudos: 1





	火车

火车开的很稳，只是偶有晃动。飞鸟了盯着上铺的床板，看的无聊了，就把书拿出来读。对这书他也不大感兴趣，无非是梅菲斯特对浮士德说些胡话。读到梅菲斯特变葡萄酒那段他就不读了，把书合上，想着小睡一会儿。  
飞鸟了本来只订到软卧上铺，幸运的是这个隔间没满，只有两个人，他便理所当然地睡到了下铺。另外一个是个男孩，看着与他年龄相仿。估计是参加学校活动之类，刚发车时还有一个女孩来给他送东西。两人聊天的时候了正在电脑上改论文，不免因此对同隔间的男孩有些反感。  
“你在看什么书？”男孩竟向他搭话了，了不想理会，就把封面竖起来给他看。“浮……士……德……”男孩一字一顿地念出书名，“我们老师跟我们讲过这个，但是我还没有读。”了哼了一声。  
“我叫不动明，你呢？”  
“飞鸟了。”  
“飞鸟了？你不会就是那个很厉害的博士吧！”  
“是的，”了坐起身，“其实也还好。”  
“你看的书真多啊。”不动明去翻那本《浮士德》。  
“可以先借给你看。”  
“谢谢你。”不动明宝贝似的捧过书，坐下来翻阅。飞鸟了觉得自己没有刚才那么困了，他从床上下来，坐到床边：  
“不动明。”  
“嗯？”男孩从书里抬起头，冲他粲然一笑，“叫明就可以啦。”  
“明，你……应该还在上高中吧？”  
“嗯，这次出来也是参加学校的夏令营。本来不想去的，美树姐非缠着要我去。”  
“美树？是刚才找你的女孩子吗？”  
“是的，我暂时住在她家。对了，美树姐做了饼干给我当晚饭，你要不要尝尝？”  
说着不动明便低下头在背包里翻找起来。飞鸟了发现自己的身体不知不觉地向前倾，他往回收了收。不动明从包里掏出一个金属盒，打开来，是满满一盒饼干。他坐到了身边，把饼干盒递给他。这样的过度热情倒是没有让了感到不适，他拿了一块吃。  
“好吃吗？”不动明看着他。飞鸟了细细地咀嚼，咽下去之后再说：“还可以。”“就还可以吗？”“挺好吃的。”不动明笑了。  
“你长得不像日本人。”  
“唔，是混血，但是国籍还是日本的。”  
“混血儿啊，好羡慕。”  
“有什么好羡慕的。”  
“混血儿都长得很漂亮，而且都很聪明。你看你不就是天才博士吗。”  
飞鸟了的脸红了。明把饼干盒递过去示意他再吃点，他伸手进去抓饼干吃，不小心碰到明的手指。他立马把手缩回去，过了半天抬头看明，明的眼睛看着前方，一副无所谓的样子。了又去抓饼干吃，他余光里看着明拿好了，自己再去拿。明的肤色偏黑，手指和他人一样，细长，关节的地方凹凸分明。飞鸟了猜他不大干家务，校运会的时候估计也是观众席上的一员。酥松的饼干含在嘴里慢慢化掉，了突然意识到自己的心脏突突跳个不停。  
“吃完了。”明对着空空的盒子说，“你喜欢吃吗？美树姐那边还有一点，要不要我拿过来？”  
“不用了。”飞鸟了说。  
明把盒子盖上，回到自己的床位。了张了张嘴想叫他再坐会儿，却没有说出口。  
天已经完全黑下来了。两人先后洗漱完，明就躺在床上看了给的书。了打开电脑想接着改论文，删了几个字之后又把电脑关上了。了闭上眼睛，听火车轰隆轰隆响。  
“飞鸟博士，你要睡觉了吗？”了立马睁开眼睛，几乎是从床上弹起来：  
“我……没有……还好……无所谓。”  
“因为其实我有点困了，”不动明打了个哈欠，“而且快关灯了吧。”  
“嗯，那……”  
“这本书好难懂，”不动明的眼睛又黑又亮，飞鸟了想到鹿的眼睛，“博士，你读到哪儿了？”  
“读了……一点。”  
“你是不是有点累了，”不动明似乎察觉到了了的异状，“要不我们明天再聊吧。”  
了点了点头。或许是累了，他的头脑昏沉沉的，血往上涌，好像呼吸不过来。  
关灯的提示音响了，几秒钟后车厢内一片漆黑。关灯后飞鸟了听见不动明整理被子，躺下。黑暗混淆视听，了好像听见有脚步声，有床板咯吱咯吱声。他感觉身旁好像站了个人，怎么回事，明起床了吗？飞鸟了闭上眼睛不敢动，屏气分辨明的呼吸声，好像就在他耳边似的。他这样躺着，渐渐地有点热。他小心地掀开被子，睁了眼往四周看，没有人站在他旁边。他其实知道的，但还是叹了口气。又想到忘记叫不动明不要叫他“飞鸟博士”了，鹿的眼睛在他面前晃来晃去，思绪乱麻一样缠得他睡不着。他轻轻坐起来打开电脑，幽幽的白光照在他的脸上。他在电脑前看着窗外的天慢慢亮起来，把论文改完了。  
飞鸟了把电脑关机收好，发了会儿呆。不动明伸伸懒腰起来，和了道了声早就去洗漱了。快要到站的通知在整个火车上回响。两人都收拾好，等着下车。过道上挤满了人，不动明把书还给了，笑着：“再见，飞鸟博士。”了想告诉他不用叫博士，想把书送给他。但是明倏忽间没了影，真像一只奇异的鹿。  
飞鸟了抓着手上的书，封面是一个恶魔一面与博士交谈，一面要把他拉往地狱。他一晃神，把书收起来，走出隔间，走下火车。他到了车站也一直站着，看着另一拨人上车，看着火车门关上，慢吞吞地发动。火车走了，开往虚空，一遍又一遍碾过了的记忆。


End file.
